Changes
by Dorothy G
Summary: Something isn't right. There isn't one second I can stay still. -Max notices a few changes. Pre-series. One-Shot.


**A/N: **After the lack of new stories for these two I thought I try my hand at it.

I tried to keep them somehow close to their character but also fit them into this story.

Read and judge for yourself.

Disclaimer: I own the TV show Dark Angel and Alec is MINE! What? That was just a dream? Sh***!

I don't own Dark Angel or anything that has something to do with it. And I don't own the song 'Candy' by Foxy Brown.

* * *

><p><strong>Changes<strong>

Something isn't right. There isn't one second I can remain still.

Ever since my escape 4 years ago I had been on the run. Every single second I turned around, took a look over my shoulder, watched out for pursuers. Therefore, I am used to feeling edgy. But something was different today. There was … more ... to it.

My name is Max, at least that's the name I gave myself all those years ago. Back in my childhood "home" we weren't allowed to have names; all we had were designations, nothing more then numbers, tattooed on our necks. Made in test tubes, mixed with different grades of animal DNA, raised to be super soldiers... Discipline and torture were our daily lives. But my unit was different. We weren't just little fellow soldiers, we were siblings, we were family. When the seizures started and one after another was taken away from our unit, we knew we had to do something. We escaped. Zack, our CO, thought it would be safer for us if we split – that's what we did.

Now I'm on edge every single moment of my life. I wander alone through the dark streets of a big city called Seattle. My siblings are disappeared, I haven't seen them since our escape in 2009, since I was still a little kid. I miss them – every single one of them. The worst part is I don't know if they are still alive. Did they make it? Or were they recaptured? There isn't much I can do about my questions but one day I'm going to look for them – I promise.

Back to my problem. I've got no glue what's going on. I'm observing every male who walks past me. _What the heck?_ I just can't help myself. Their bodies are attractive and I stare at one part especially. It's embarrassing and I'm blushing. _Shit, Max Guevara doesn't blush. NEVER!_ Today is a day of firsts it seems.

I'm shaking my head to get it clear again.

Few minutes pass and I can concentrate on my surroundings. This part of Seattle isn't a place where a young girl should walk alone on the streets – _no one should walk alone here. But, what the fuck?_ If someone wants to mess with me, hell, I'm game. I'm fidgety, I'm more than ready for a fight. Or something else … Heck, here I go again, ogling the crotch of some guy. _Get a grip, Max!_

My actions are getting harder to fight with every single step I take – and I'm not so sure **if **I want to fight them. In this sector there are more and more jerks who are turned on by a child – _sons of __bitches._ They start leering back at me and making comments no female should hear. It's just gross!

_On the other hand ... Max, snap out of it!_ Whatever 'it' is. If I knew what was going on, perhaps I could fight it. Why am I that whiny?_ Damn it, I'm a X-5, a soldier, we don't do emotional, even less whiny. _

Some streets back I started licking my lips – _why am I licking my lips?_ _They aren't sticky! _Great now I'm biting my lower lip. I'm getting hotter and hotter, my hands are running along my body. I stop them mid track. _What's going on?_ The streets are turning darker and I cannot – no, I don't **want** to – fight these … urges.

Close to a dark alley stands a man. He's somewhere between his late 30ies and mid 40ies. I smile at him. He looks around. It seems he's watching a back entrance of a shed. Music is pounding through the door. Something about a woman who tastes like candy. _Whatever. _I'm stalking towards him; an extra bounce in my step. I'm licking my lips. Eventually, the bouncer reacts. He isn't that ugly but usually I wouldn't look twice at him. He's big with the beginning of a tummy. His hair has seen better days. But, who cares? I need … someone … right now. _So, why not him? He will do his job._

Only few inches separate us. If one of us stretch their arm, we would touch. The man bends down and is about to capture my lips. Suddenly, there is a sound – a very intimidating sound. We both turn our heads to the end of the alley.

The bouncer looks irritated. A boy is standing at the end of the path. Poor man underestimates the boy. Doesn't believe he can stand a chance against him. _Boy, is he wrong._

Before I see this new guy I'm even more turned on by the noise he made. It was low and animalistic and just … _aww._ When I face him I can't take my eyes off of him. My eyes roam his body – and contrary to the man next to me, he is a vision. This boy is about 15 or 16 years old and a head bigger than me. His body is trained but not too much. His hair is light brown but what captures my gaze are his eyes. They are green sprinkled with freckles of gold. And the depths of them – I could get lost. But at the same time they show something else. His look is hard and his eyes tell me he has seen more than a teenager should've seen. He looks familiar, but I can't place him.

We stare in each others eyes, we still need to move.

That's when I recognize it. He's one of us. He's an X-5.

My grin grows. Somewhere in the back of my head a small voice is screaming at me _what am I doing, he's Manticore, he's the enemy, I have to run._ But my feet don't move. And I don't want to run.

The bouncer belittles the boy, tells him to mind his own business. The X-5 turns his eyes to the old man, the soldier staring him straight in the eyes. If the man were smart he would back away. He isn't. He starts to insult the boy. _Huge mistake jerk._

The soldier straightens his stance, the predator is coming out to play. I'm mesmerized by him, and again I moisten my lips as I take a few steps away from the perv. The man catches my wrist, tries to prevent me from turning my back on him. That's the trigger and before I can react the boy lurches at the old man. He craps his throat and squeezes. Startled the bouncer loses his hold on me, I jerk my hand away and back a few feet off.

I don't know why I'm not helping the other X5, normally I would be the first one to rip the throat off of this pervert, but today I just want to watch the superior man win – win me.

I'm all flustered and I'm back at licking my lips. _Can this day get any worse?_ The X-5 growls into the face of his opponent. Regardless the difference in height the boy lifts the bouncer by his throat in the air. The older man struggles for air. When he is unconscious the soldier throws him away indifferently.

Then he's advancing on me.

I leer at his body stopping at his groin and looking back up into his eyes. He smirks. His eyes show the same passion I'm feeling. In a blur he's standing in front of me. Never taking his eyes off mine he lays his hands on my shoulders. Slowly, ever so slowly he let his hands stroke along my arms.

When he's at my wrists he catches them and holds my arms over my head. He captures both of my wrists in one hand the other one ends up on my hip. With one last deep look into my eyes his lips find mine. Our lips collide, passion fills every fiber of my being. His tongue trails along my bottom lip, even though I've never done anything like this before my body knows what to do. My mouth opens itself without my knowing. Tongues fight for control none of us wants to back down and submit.

But I can't take it anymore and grant his tongue entrance into my mouth. I whimper. Seeking more contact I press my whole body flush against him. His hand wanders from my hip up under my tank, over my stomach, my ribs until he graces my breast. He cups my right breast in his hand, kneading my boob. His thumb fondles my nipple. _It is hard._ I don't know why. It isn't cold.

Suddenly a loud comes out of my mouth. It sounds like I'm in pain but breathier. _What is he waiting for?_ My shirt is in the way. I need to feel his skin on mine. My body is on fire. I can't breath. Slowly, ever so slowly he lifts my shirt. His mouth leaves mine just long enough to get the cloth off of me.

He releases my hands.

For a short moment he is shocked. Until now, he hasn't noticed the lack of a bra. My arms wander along his torso as he stares at my breasts. Then I rest my hands on his neck, directly one his barcode. Slightly I let my fingers stroke over his designation – a very sensitive part for every X-5.

After a few more minutes I have to touch more of his skin. My hands travel from his neck over his shoulders down his pecs and his abs to the hem of his shirt. Slowly, my hands wander under his shirt and all the way back up along his torso taking the material with them.

After a short tug on his shirt he lifts his arms so that I can remove it. The shirt hasn't touched the ground yet when his lips are back on mine and his hands are back on my breasts, kneading. One of his hands stays on my breast while the other one starts to slowly move downwards to the front of my pants opening the buttons and shoving down the material. _And who needs panties, anyway?_

I have enough of prolonging. I need it and I need it now! _And there it is again. What 'it'? _But hesitantly it begins to occur to me what I need. And the soldier in front of me can give 'it' to me. Suddenly, I take control. With one move I have him against the wall and I'm attacking his lips ferociously.

My hands wander all over his body memorizing every line of the X-5. I'm ripping at his pants until they are open and I can get them down to his ankles. Then, it's his turn again.

Before I know whats going on he has picked me up and my legs are clinging around his hips.

One push.

One push was all it took to make me contempt. One push and the hole was filled. One push rammed me into the wall.

It is the greatest I've ever felt.

The mix of slight pain, ferocity and pleasure take me to a whole new level. Franticly he pushes into me and I compete with him.

Suddenly, I explode. There is this white light and then … nothing. When I come back I feel something shooting into me. First, I'm shocked but then I see the face of the X-5. He looks like I felt a few seconds prior.

His breath isn't quiet regular again but I'm good to go again. I need it again. And the frantic procedure begins anew.

After that the rest of the night is a blur.

When the sun starts to rise, we look for our clothes and put them back on. Before he leaves, he says one thing to me "That was your first heat. It was just the beginning." With those parting words, we go our separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: **Hope you liked it.


End file.
